


M'Lady

by ladymogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has to step it up herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M'Lady

Of the many things that sucked about being female, periods (and all that accompanied them) were absolutely one of the worst, in your opinion at least. Between the cramps, the money doled out for necessities, and the overall icky-ness of it, you wished that periods just didn’t exist. Needless to say, you didn’t handle your “time of the month” with any sort of finesse. 

"You okay there?" Adam asked. The whole lot of Rooster Teeth was moving things to the new building, setting up desks and equipment. It was day three of move-in and you were currently laying on Monty’s futon, face buried in a pillow. You shook your head, still face-first in the pillow.

"Well, go home then. They’re doing the Podcast now and I don’t think there’s anything else left to work on." You sat up and stretched, looking up at Adam. He was your best friend, ever, not just at Rooster Teeth. Sure, you guys met through the company, but you two hit off so quickly it gave Joel whiplash. You shrugged. 

"Burnie’s the one that sent me in here to rest, but he said we’d have some stuff to do right quick after the podcast, so I’m stuck here for who knows how long." Burnie had noticed your slow movements earlier and, once you explained, sent you to lie down for a while but that he wanted to go over some costume ideas for an upcoming Immersion.

"Let me go talk to him." Before you could protest, Adam had walked off. Surely he won’t interrupt the Podcast, you thought. You rolled over onto your back, slowly and grimacing, and brought up the live feed on your phone. The crew (featuring Gus, Gavin, Jack, Burnie, and Gus) were rambling on about some or another company that was trying to implement weird tech into their businesses. After a few minutes, you were sure that Adam wasn’t going to interrupt and you almost put your phone away. Until Burnie paused, obviously listening to whoever was behind the scenes.

"Adam needs to talk to me?" He asked. The other three shared glances and Gus sighed.

"What’s so important that he interrupts the Podcast?" Burnie waved his hand to get Gus to be quiet, trying to listen to Kara. 

"Yeah, ok, go ahead Adam." You sat there, not quite believing it. They didn’t show Adam on camera, he just shouted into the room.

"Burnie, I know you said you had important junk to work on with Y/N, but she’s sick. So can I take my lady home?"

**

"You could call me Your Highness."

"How about no." You grinned wickedly. Ever since hearing him call you that on the podcast you had not let him forget it and neither had any of your coworkers or the fans. 

"You’re no fun Adam." He simply grumbled some sort of nonsense at you. He’d been embarrassed that you’d heard him on the podcast but he’d just taken it in stride. You’d teased him relentlessly about (and secretly hoped he had meant something by it, though it appeared that he had not).

"I’m sorry, would you like to play on your own then?" He asked. The two of you were playing Halo Reach, an older game but you were trying to expand your gaming options (and you also wanted the stuff for your avatar) and Adam had agreed to help you out because it turns out these games were not suited to you.

"No…" You pulled a fake pout-face and Adam smiled, shaking his head. Y’all fell into the normal rhythm, him gaming and you watching, occasional commentary being thrown about. 

"How ‘bout your Majesty?" You threw out after a bout of silence. Adam didn’t even respond to that one with much more than a side-glance and eye-roll. 

”The Almighty Queen of Darkness and Kittens?” 

"The Almighty- NO!" Adam said, though he couldn’t help but laugh at you. His character died on screen but Adam was too busy laughing to notice. "While I still refuse to call you that," he added, "that’s the best one yet."

"Thanks, I try." You smiled mockingly. Adam shoved you playfully and then brought up the topic of food. You guys decided to order pizza and you went about shutting off your Xbox and the TV. The pizza man arrived right on time (for once) and you carried the pizza into the kitchen. You sat the pizzas on the counter and stood back as Adam fixed drinks for you both. 

"Or you could just call me your girlfriend." You had opened your mouth without really meaning to, those words falling from your tongue with such ease that you surprised even yourself. Adam stopped, splashing a bit of drink on the table. He looked up at you. You realized he was probably trying to decide if you were kidding, if this was another one of your jokes. You could’ve taken the opportunity, claimed to be joking around, and get out and away from this situation. But you were tired of skirting around the issue. You braced yourself for what you were about to say.

"I mean it, Adam. Let’s be a thing."

"W-what? Really?" He had sat the drinks down and the come around the table to stand in front of you. You eye-rolled again (you seem to do that a lot around him) and smiled.

"Well duh. I wouldn’t just-" You were cut off as Adam’s lips descended onto yours. You had not kissed many guys so you couldn’t be certain that Adam was the best kisser ever but man.

Adam was an incredible kisser. His beard was a bit rough, but you were distractred from that when Adam lifted you onto the counter. You held tightly to his neck, playing with his hair as he sat you down. His hands were steady on you, one on your hip and the other just at the base of your neck. Sitting on the counter made up for the normally present height difference between the two of you. Adam finally left your mouth, allowing you both to breath in some much needed air, and he began to kiss along your jaw. As you tilted your head back to allow him better access, you spotted something.

"The pizza!" You pushed Adam back a bit. "The pizza will be cold!"

"Really? You’re going to do this right now?" He asked, sighing deeply and leaning onto your shoulder. You grinned but wiggled around as your tummy growled. 

"I’ll starveee." You replied, dragging out the word. Adam grumbled but moved back so you could jump down. 

"Thanks, love. We can finish up after we eat." Since you were facing the pizza, you missed Adam’s pleased face.

"We better."

**

"Sup dudes?" You ask, as you and Adam walk into the RT offices. Joel, Jack, and Kara are chilling out and they look up.

"Hi guys." Kara says.

"What’s up with that?" Joel asks, eyes immediately noticing the fact that you and Adam are holding hands. 

"I’m officially his Lady now." You answer, grabbing some candy off of Kara’s desk. As you and Kara begin to bicker (good-naturedly) Jack eyes Adam.

"Finally asked her, huh?" Adam rubbed at his chin before shaking his head.

"Nah, she asked me, actually."

"Ha! Told you!" Joel turned to Jack, hand outstretched. "Pay up!" Jack grumbled but fished ten dollars out of his wallet and gave it to Joel.

"You were betting on us getting together?" Adam asked, eyes narrowed. 

"Nah," Joel answered, "we made a bet on which one of you would ask the other. I said Y/N would do it. I know you too well, Adam."

"Hey, let us have that ten bucks, we could go on a lunch date with that." You butted in.


End file.
